


Chess

by TiffinRiver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non linear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffinRiver/pseuds/TiffinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chess is not always as simple as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

The piece clicked onto place, Julian Bashir winced. Another of his pieces was removed. Garak was methodically wearing away at his defences, soon he'd have no pawns left.  
                        ~  
"Genetic enhancements,Doctor, it must have been easy for you to hide it for so long."

  
"Perhaps."

  
No, Garak, not at all, not with you stealing all my pawns. Only two left.

  
CLICK.

  
Make that one.

  
" Doctor, are you quite alright?"

  
Julian nodded, "Trying to focus. Be quiet."

  
Julian bent his head over the wound in his hand, Garak sighed, took the regenerator from him, and carefully healed the gash.

  
CLICK.

  
Garak made a displeased noise, Julian had his horse.

  
Julian smiled, pleased.

  
CLICK

  
The smile fell as Garak collected his last pawn. Garak's hand closed over Julian's.

                          ~

One last glance in the mirror before he left, smoothing his suit. The door of the shop swished shut,

  
CLICK

  
Julian wanted to punch the air, Garak's bishop was his. He set it down beside a horse, two pawns and both Garak's castles.

  
CLICK

  
Garak gave a smug smile and tightened his grip on Julian's hand. He removed the castle.

  
CLICK

  
Julian felt the warmth of Garak's palm against the back of his hand. He smiled at Garak, pleased with the contact. He collected another pawn.  
                       ~  
Julian was exited for this weeks game, when luch had to be replaced with chess due to their schedules, he'd been sceptical. Now he was practically buzzing with excitement.

  
CLICK

  
Garak lifted his horse from the board, Julian groaned, he knew he would lose, but that didn't make it easier.

  
CLICK

  
Garak frowned his concentration was supposed to be on the chessboard, all he could focus on was Julian. Julian who had taken his other horse.

  
CLICK

  
"Checkmate."

  
How had Garak managed that? Julian looked up eyes narrowed an accusation on the tip of his tounge, it died when Garak smiled at him.

  
" Doctor, checkmate."

  
Julian nodded, "I heard you."

  
" What are you going to do about it?"

  
Julian lifted his hand over the board.

  
CLICK

  
" Well done, Doctor."

  
Garak frowned at the board, "You appear to have trapped me, Doctor."

  
When he looked up Julian was staring at him, somewhere in the back of his mind a chess piece went

  
CLICK

  
Garak smiled, and knocked his king over.

  
THUNK

  
" Garak? What-?" Julian looked so confused.

  
CLICK

  
Garak was winning this particular game. He stood as did Julian,

  
"We were not playing the same thing, it wasn't fair."

  
Julian looked even more confused, " What were you playing, then?"

  
CLICK

  
"You."


End file.
